Yandere's Domain
by HowToWriteForDummies
Summary: If you know how to read, it's pretty self explanatory really, but everyone is different. One-shot about yanderes, Jaune being the victim. Rated M for straight out porn.


**I'll stop putting 'author notes' to refer as myself in this shitty story.**

 **And you guessed right, Yanderes go first, and since a lot of you have some kind of mental disease, so I do, you pictured Ruby as one... I won't question I it because I though the exact same. Weird people tent to gather.**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY or any character here.**

 **I won't let that slip, just a sliver of the respect I have left.**

* * *

 **CH1: Roses indeed have thorns.**

A normal day in a not so normal school full of young people with enough power to destroy cities, yet they behave, for some unknown reason.

Pyrrha was smiling at everything, Yang was laughing at something, Ren was being antisocial, Nora was bullshiting, Blake was mastering the art of ignoring every single living creature, Weiss was polishing her nails, Jaune was being bullied and Ruby was... nowhere in sight.

Jaune being the kind-hearted blond the he was, asked where she was, of course after receiving his daily dose of 'fuck you' courtesy of team CRDL.

''Have you seen Ruby?'' Jaune questioned while he rubbed his sore body.

Pyrrha began to help him, while using this in her advantage to touch Jaune indiscriminately. ''No, I haven't seen her in the whole day.''

''Now that I think about it, you're right, she wasn't in the room when we woke up.'' Weiss started worrying a little.

''I thought so, guys... haven't you noticed Ruby acting weird?'' Jaune asked with a conflicted face.

…

''Yeah, she has been returning late to the dorms lately with strange items in her hands, or leaving in the dead of night.'' Yang seemed to reason a little.

''Wait, how do know that Jaune?'' This time was Blake.

''I just had a hunch, like a really bad feeling about this. I don't know how to put it, but I feel in danger.'' Jaune looked down and sighed before putting a forced smile and talking again. ''It's probably nothing, maybe Ruby is just returning late with cookies or leaving late for some.'' Jaune excused himself and headed straight to the dorm, not JNPR's, but instead RWBY's dorm.

A small figure could be seen but it was too dark to see who it was, but it was pretty obvious who was she, right?

''Why are you doing this Ruby? Entering my dorm with you weapon and stealing some of my clothes, what's the big idea?!'' Jaune said a little too loud, he noticed that Ruby had her weapon in her hands, he stood there frozen for a while before quickly backing towards the door only to feel Cresent Rose's blade close to his throat stopping immediately.

''And where do you think you are going? …. Darling.'' Said Ruby in a sickly-sweet voice while she slowly walked towards Jaune.

''Everyone is having first period, which means that we have a lot of time.'' Jaune shivered when he felt Ruby hug him.

''Why are you doing this Ruby? You are scaring me, everyone is scared too, you are acting way to weird... ohh I know, is this some kind of joke, hahaha, you can come out now Yang... Ruby? This is not funny.'' Jaune tried to wake up from this dream, but it was useless, he had lost and now he was going to pay.

Jaune pushed Ruby away and slowly backed, then he tried to open the door once Ruby lowered her weapon, only to find it closed.

''You don't understand Jaune... you are my most precious one in the world.'' Ruby pulled a syringe out of her drawer and walked towards Jaune in a slow pace, enjoying every single second she got to see Jaune's scared face.

''You don't have to do this Ruby...'' Jaune tried to reason with her, but it was too late, the syringe had already pierced his neck.

''But I do Jaune darling, it's the only way to show you how much I love you.'' Ruby hugged Jaune once more.

''... wHy? …'' Jaune said with his last breath before he blacked out.

* * *

...where...did...I...go...wrong...?

* * *

Jaune woke up in a strange bed, naked and disoriented, he could barely stand his headache.

With a dry, shaky and hurt voice he tried to call for help. He then tried to get up only to find out that he's been tied to the bed.

He heard a voice that once made him happy to hear, now it terrified him.

''Oh, good morning love, god to see you awake. You been sleeping for 3 weeks now, I was worried.'' If Jaune was surprised his face didn't show it.

Then he tried to speak back, but he couldn't, his raspy voice could barely be heard.

''Oh, you dummy, of course your throat would be like that... here drink this.'' Ruby said while grabbing Jaune's head to put him straight so he could drink the water she was offering.

After he finished drinking it, he felt Ruby kiss his neck.

''S-stop Ruby, please.'' Jaune said with a shaky voice, a huge blush showing on his face.

''Uh? But we already done this before, while you were asleep though, you even took my virginity.'' Jaune's eyes widen and he looked towards this reproductive appendage, only to notice that it was covered in dried blood along with the bloodstained sheets.

Jaune felt like shouting but then he felt a hand touching his abdomen, then started going down until it finally reached the desired place and begin caressing the phallic appendage.

''R-Ruby, d-don't do this... w-what about the others?'' Jaune was slowing losing any trail of hope.

''Those nuisances? We are far away from them, where they'll never find our love nest.'' Ruby said sweetly while lowering her head to start servicing Jaune.

''A-ah.'' Jaune did his best to avoid letting out a moan and ejaculating.

With and audible plop Ruby removed from Jaune phallic appendage and started stroking faster and harder. ''You can finish any time you like, love.'' Then she returned her lips to the original place.

''F-f-uck.'' Jaune couldn't hold any longer, which lead to him ending inside Ruby's mouth, and she drank it happily.

She started to ride Jaune, then she began rubbing her special zone with Jaune's. She continued for a while until she was completely soaked.

''Let's us feel pleasure Jaune.'' Ruby slowly lead Jaune's member into the correct hole and that made her moan a little.

Jaune could only see with broken eyes and a crushed will as Ruby rode him.

''...this is hell...''

* * *

 **Happy endings are the best indeed.**


End file.
